After The End
by Blonde Dragon
Summary: ON HIATUS (officially) After certain events in HBP, Draco suffers the consequences. When he stumbles into Harry once again and seeks The Golden Boy's help, will the other actually come to the aid of his past tormenter? SPOILER WARNINGS! Eventual HPDM Slash. Draco P.O.V.
1. Recap of Events

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Summary:** After certain events in HBP, Draco has not had a very good time dealing with his actions. When he stumbles into Harry once again and seeks help, how will the other react? (A bit AU after 1st chapter, HPDM Slash eventually, SPOILER WARNINGS! Draco P.O.V.)  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is basically a "recap". It's the scene in HBP dealing with Snape, Draco, and Dumbledore in the tower told through Draco's eyes. If you haven't read the book, PLEASE do not read this chapter/story until you've done so. I refuse to be responsible for giving away spoilers without warning. The second chapter will hold more of the plot, but I didn't feel it was right to start the story without this background information.

* * *

I stared at him; he was weak as he leaned against the wall. Even as he spoke, he moved further on down the wall. The words that came out of his lips went straight to my heart, causing my body to stiffen. I was just wasting time as I pointed my wand at his heart. I could finish the mission the Dark Lord assigned to me with ease if I could just summon two words from my lips. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I can help you, Draco." He wheezed out at the end of his speech, looking at me with earnest.

"No, you can't," I was quick to reply. My wand hand trembling as I spoke. I couldn't keep it still. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice." Couldn't he hear and understand what I'm saying? I've been saying the same thing now for a while! Can't he understand me?

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead." I stiffened as his words cut through me like a knife. Was he trying to turn the tables on me? No, this wasn't acceptable! Why can't I bring myself to kill him before I get killed myself? At least his death would be painless. I shuddered as I thought of what would be done to me. "…You're not a killer."

I frowned darkly. What did he know? "But I got this far, didn't I? They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand … You're at my mercy …"

He had other thoughts, apparently. "No, Draco. It is my mercy and not yours that matters now."

What the hell did he mean? I started to speak, opening my mouth but I couldn't get any words out. My wand hand trembled as I stared at him. What did the old coot mean? Before I could stew over this, I was brushed aside as four Death Eaters came into the room. I stared dumbly at them as well as Dumbledore's reaction. They spoke; I could see some turning to talk with me, but their words buzzedincomprehensible in my ears.I just couldn't drag my eyes away from Dumbledore. I didn't even register anyone else in the room before I heard Dumbledore speak my name and referred to me inviting Fenrir Greyback to the party. I shook my head. "I didn't. I didn't know he was going to come…" One of the first honest things I was able to speak that night. I didn't know the vicious werewolf would be here. I didn't want him to be.

I watched Dumbledore speak with the others, my eyes widening as a Death Eater urged me to do my deed. I couldn't! Didn't they see my hesitation? Or maybe they did.My wand hand was shaking violently and I knew Dumbledore was right. I wasn't a killer. I couldn't kill my unarmed old Head Master.

Thankfully the Death Eater's urgings were interrupted as Snape came into the room. Amycus spoke to him, informing him of my hesitatance. I still couldn't move, save my tremblings. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Snape's voice called out beside me as he did what I couldn't do. Dumbledore fell limply to the ground, succumbing to the darkness of death.

Snape grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and gave me a healthy toss towards the exit, never once losing his grip. I stumbled slightly as I fled in front of him and the other Death Eaters. The flight was a blur to me, guided only to sanity by the burning in my legs and lungs and the tight hold Snape kept on my neck. Somehow, we managed to make it through the crowded battlefield unscathed. I looked ahead of us and found that the gates just out of our reach. Shortly, I knew, we'd be beyond them to Disapparate – but my insides couldn't decide whether or not I was happy to be away or terrified of my punishment.

"_Stupefy_!" I stumbled as a red light shot over Snape's head, turning my head to look behind me. I recognized that voice. Harry Potter had followed us.

Snape shoved me forward. "Run, Draco!" He shouted at me before he turned towards Potter to confront him. I stumbled forward at the shove once again, but my feet wouldn't let me stop to see what was going on. I wanted to help Snape, not go to what I knew would just be torment and anguish at the hands of the Dark Lord. I wasn't given a choice in the matter. A Death Eater grabbed my arm, aiding my decision by tugging me towards the entrance.

After we had pasted the gates, I looked behind us to make sure Snape was all right. My wonders were sated as Snape soon joined us, bleeding from scrapes over his features. Scowling, he grabbed my arm. Before I could say anything, we Disapparated to face the fate I knew wouldn't be kind for failing the Dark Lord's mission.

* * *

**A/N:** As stated before, this is just a recap of that event through the eyes of Draco Malfoy. The story will pick up faster in the second chapter, which I will be uploading/working on tonight. It will start to get AU after this chapter, but that's where I was headed all along. :)


	2. Time Flies in Captivity

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Summary:** After certain events in HBP, Draco has not had a very good time dealing with his actions. When he stumbles into Harry once again and seeks help, how will the other react? (A bit AU after 1st chapter, HPDM Slash eventually, SPOILER WARNINGS! Draco P.O.V.)  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is where things pick up. WARNINGS: Draco torture and implied mentions of rape.  
**Reviews:  
**Spork Princess: Thank you for your review.:) I'm sorry this story wasn't updated very quickly, but I hope I can continue this in the future!  
Lone Wolf55: It's true about that chapter; I just wanted to get the first chapter up. I hope that this chapter will also be more to your liking. Thank you for reviewing:)  
Dieu Anonyme: Thank you so much for the luck, and the review:D I'm hoping to make this story more interesting for everyone.

* * *

I couldn't remember the date anymore, nor could I remember the actual day of the week. For two months, I scratched the dirt floor in the corner of my dudgeon cell with lines to indicate sixty days. I ran out of room shortly after that, and then the days started to blur together. I only knew it was a day when my meals came. They came twice a day – I'm pretty sure that's when the sun rose and set. There were no windows in the dungeon, so I couldn't be certain. They weren't anything special, but they were enough to keep me alive. I'm pretty sure that's all they needed.

I had to laugh at the irony of the place I found myself after disapparating from Hogwarts that final night. I was taken to Malfoy Manor. Where else to hide but out in the open? The Dark Lord chose to use the Manor as the perfect place to conduct his atrocious acts of evil. Contrary to popular belief, no, I am not evil. I'm just a Slytherin through and through. We will use any means to achieve our ends, and if that includes staying alive, then who knows what that may be. And I was a prefect, and thereby embodied all of what my House stood for. It's amazing to think so fondly of the days of Hogwarts and realize they really didn't mean anything.

I shook my head slowly, running a trembling hand through my lanky once-blonde hair. It had dirtied up now to a nearly brown color. Like the color of caked blood over my side. I rolled onto my currently uninjured side and watched the world through the familiar Malfoy Manor dudgeon.

Malfoys do not fail. Follows of the Dark Lord do not fail. There are always repercussions to those who fail. And, lucky me, I'm classified as both. Throughout my time in the dudgeon that I already knew too well to begin with, my body was taken, beaten, broken, and repaired. Being repaired was the worst part of my -- year? - Two years? -- spent down here. My body was repaired only to be broken again the next day; I knew failure would be bad, but I never thought it'd be this bad. All my father's beatings when I was younger were merely slaps on the wrists compared to this torture.

Footsteps came down the long hallway, echoing ominously along the empty cells. I tensed, but I had learned that to show fear meant a harsher punishment. The footsteps grew louder and I looked up into the cold, silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His cold mask was pulled even more taunt as he looked down at my form. "Hello, Draco." His voice was cold and as stiff as his features, which didn't surprise me. My father and I were alike for once – holding the Dark Lord's wrath, despite the different variations. My father had angered the Dark Lord when he gave the diary of Tom riddle to the Weasley girl, throwing away the Horcrux in the process. I had failed in my assignment to murder the Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"Hello, father." I almost cringed at the weakness in my voice, but I couldn't help it. I was exhausted and in pain. I slowly pushed myself up on the cot, barely containing the grimace from the pain stemming from places I'd much prefer not to think about. I tilted my head to the side in what I hope looks like a respectful manner. I'd lost sight of what respectful and what the Dark Lord wants a long time ago.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "Draco, He wishes to see you." I blinked. That was rather uncommon. Throughout my entire time sentenced to this miserable existence in the dudgeon, I had only been requested in the Dark Lord's presence once. I nodded and pushed myself to my feet. I managed to stand without falling and was proud of myself, until he shoved some clothing and robes through the cracks of the bars into my arms, making me loose my balance. "You are to take a bath and put on these clothes." His lip curled up into a snarl. "You will not look like common filth. You are a Malfoy, and you will look like it."

I couldn't help but smirk at his request. Naturally, he would think about his legacy of the Malfoy name than the true well-being of his son. Touching, really. I nodded and made a small bow. My hair fell to cover the wince of the pain I felt break through my mask. Lucius nodded to two Death Eaters standing beside him and they opened the cell door for me, grabbing me by my arms and leading me towards the bathroom. My father was very specific when he had the Malfoy Manor built, I will give him that. Aside from the lower level dudgeons holding torture rooms (yes, plural) and cells, there was also a bathroom installed. It was installed shortly after I turned 6, so I could clean up properly after any discipline lessons.

The Death Eaters turned on the bathroom lights, blinding me for a moment from the florescent lights and mirrors. They flung me inside with a healthy shove, before shutting the door shut behind them. I could hear the lock turning, but I was beyond caring. I already knew from experience that this bathroom only had one exit: the doors just closed behind me. The clothes I dropped on the closed toilet lid, stripping my rags off with a scowl. I was already half afraid to look at myself, so I let my hands feel along my stomach where ribs are surprisingly hidden through my bruised skin.

I sighed softly before letting my hands take control over the bathtub knows – after all, they knew what they were doing. As the tub filled with water, I sat myself on the rim, staring down into the liquid depths of the tub. My mind was racing – why would the Dark Lord want to see me now of all times? I've had the bloody Dark Mark on my arm since I was 16, yet I'd only seen him enough times to count on my hands. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't think of anything I'd done differently recently. That question went dismissed. Had something happened in the outside world (amazing how captivity makes you think of even your home as the outside)? That was a rather distinct possibility. Something that he'd want my help on? That'd be wonderful. I'd be able to leave and do something more than sit on the cot!

With that happy thought in my mind, I turned off the facets and slide into the tub of warm water. It was a little too warm, burning the wound still unhealed on my side, but it felt so good. I moaned softly with pleasure, before I set about the task of cleaning off the dirt and blood from my body. I dunked my head in, reveling in the feel of my clumped hair freeing itself of the sunken in dirt. I smiled happily as I saw some shampoo and conditioner sitting alongside the tub. '_Aww, they don't like me smelling like something the cat dragged in_,' I thought with a smile. After rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, I was quick to climb out. I laughed hollowly looking at the near black color the water now resembeled. I drew the plug, letting all the filth travel down into the pipes.

Grabbing the towel off the rack, I set about drying myself. I winced as I hit my side, but it was a good kind of pain this time. I was in a far better mood about everything at the moment – I had a bath! My thoughts took a downward turn as I thought that. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, and the blood rich git thinking that of a simple bath as a luxury was depressing.

I shook my hair, damp strands of platinum blonde hair sticking to my face, and looked at the clothes Lucius had shoved at me. My smile came back as I saw my favorite outfit. Though all the clothes were black, I could tell by the fabric and style it was what I liked. I took the boxers and put them on, slowly putting on the rest of the clothes. It felt so good to have the quality material against my skin once more. I took a look at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly at my results. True, my face was far paler than it had even been in the past, and I had lost quite a bit of weight, but I could actually see my reflection smiling back at me.

With small hesitancy, I put on the hooded robe of the Death Eaters. I was a Death Eater, but being in their company was something I couldn't bare very well. Everyone put me on edge these days, including him, though I rarely saw him. After getting myself prepared, I put my head up high. It took a lot more than I was used to – I could do it without thinking last time, but I had fallen a few pegs down in my mind from then. I walked to the door and knocked on it, letting them know I was ready.

The oak doors parted and the two Death Eaters outside the door once again grabbed my arms. They lead me back to where my father was waiting. He nodded approvingly at my appearance, before turning on his heel and heading up the staircase. I was forced to follow, struggling to swallow the lump in my throat. Lucius lead us down familiar pathways to his once-wonderful study. The imposing wooden doors were cast darker than I remembered them, and even more frightening. I stopped short right before the doorway, eyeing the door with fear. Lucius looked back at me, before he smirked cruelly. "You're right, Draco. It would be rude to walk in without knocking." His voice was cold, but there was some dark humor glinting in his eyes.

I swallowed down the growing lump in my throat, before I took his hidden hint. I walked up to the doors and raised my hand to knock. Before my hand hit the doorframe, they opened up widetoshowthe darkness within. "Come in, Draco. I've been expecting you." Lord Voldemort's voice hissed out at him through the shadows.

I barely suppressed a shudder as a cold chill overtook my body, before I obeyed his commands. My feet moved on their own accord into the room, my eyes watching their path. I vaguely heard the footsteps of the others walking into the room and the doors shutting with an ominous sound behind me. Surpressing another shiver, I walked towards the middle of the room, bowing down the way I was taught by my father. "Ah, very good. You have taught him well, Lucius."

I looked up through the hood, not daring to raise my head. I saw my father standing on his left side, his head held high in pride. "Thank you, my Lord." He bowed in appreciation of his praise. I took a glance over to Voldemort's right side, catching a gasp as I saw my godfather … ex-Potions Master of Hogwarts … Severus Snape. He caught my gaze and narrowed his eyes in a warning. Hastily, I looked back down at the ground, waiting to do his bidding.

"Now, Draco …." The snake-like voice of the Dark Lord hissed out to me. "There is much we need to discuss…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the time frame for the updating; things happened outside the wonderful computer world I needed to take care of. Also … I'm evil:) I couldn't help but leave this at this point. I had a small break-through in what I wanted to do with this story half-way into making it. They'll be more explanation (and hopefully action!) in the next chapter. Some stories help right themselves.

I also have a request to anyone reading: Would someone please be so kind as to help beta this story for me? (**_Puppy dog eyes_**) I'm reading this and wondering how it sounds to someone else and my grammar and finally decided to break down and puppy dog eye people for a beta. Please? Anyone? I'll … um … write a story dedicated to them!


	3. The Plan for Draco and ESCAPE

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Summary:** After certain events in HBP, Draco has not had a very good time dealing with his actions. When he stumbles into Harry once again and seeks help, how will the other react? (A bit AU after 1st chapter, HPDM Slash eventually, SPOILER WARNINGS! Draco P.O.V.)  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is where things pick up. WARNINGS: Some semblance of a Plot near the beginning … and shameless Draco torture. I can't help it if I'm twisted.

* * *

**Reviews:  
**Lone Wolf55 – YAY! I was a little worried about it. ;; Thank you for the offer and review! .. I might take you up on that offer, if you don't mind. ;) I hope this update is soon enough:D I'll try to pump a chapter out a week at least. (crosses fingers) Let's see if I can do it! I hope the length of this chapter helps the lack of update time?  
Spork Princess – (Sheepish smile) Well … um … I'm evil? I hope this next chapter appeases you:D Like said, I'll work on the updates. I actually have a plot lined up somewhere! (collective gasp from the characters, only to be stopped by the All-Mighty-Author-Glare)  
Dieu Anonyme—Wow! Such a detailed review. :D. I didn't know English it wasn't your first language! You seem so fluent.:) Harry will be making an appearance in the next chapter. I planned for him to be in the first one, but then I ended up typing too much. ;; So this or the next definitely! Also, I wasn't aware of the anonymous posting. I fixed it now:D Thanks for pointing it out to me!  
Rissa the Jedi – Thank you for your review! Oo! I like that reaction! Not to worry! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

"_Now, Draco …." The snake-like voice of the Dark Lord hissed out to me. "There is much we need to discuss…"_

I stiffened at his words, but I wouldn't let him see it. I merely stayed with my head bowed down on the ground. I was trained very well through my blood and tears that in the presence of the Dark Lord, you did exactly what he said. He hadn't told me to stand yet, so I stayed in my spot.

"Stand, young Malfoy." Voldemort commanded of me, as if reading my thoughts. I didn't want to upset him, so I obeyed him. I stood slowly, managing to stand up straight rather than sway from the slight dizziness that assaulted me. I kept my face down, remembering my training from my father. Do not look into the Dark Lord's face until he told me to. "Look at me, Draco." Ahh, perfect timing.

I looked up into his face, hating the way those glowing red eyes felt like they were burning into the back of my skull. With the skin pulled taut over his bones, he looked almost like a living dead body. He smiled at me, his lips pulling tighter over the overstretched skin. "Draco…" His snake-like voice hissed out at me. "What do you see when you look at me?"

I blinked. _What kind of question was that?_ I looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I do not understand the question."

A dry laugh came from his lips, chilling me to the bone. "I asked you, young Malfoy, what you see when you look at me."

I was silent for a moment, my Slytherin mind quickly finding something suitable to say. "I see the most powerful wizard in the world, my Lord."

Voldemort smirked, before he nodded. "Ahh .. yes." His voice hissed. "That would be a good answer. However, do you think this is a suitable look for the most powerful wizard in the world?" He sneered down at me, nodding to Lucius at his left-hand side. I watched my father approach with tense anticipation. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I wasn't going to flinch. Not in the presence of the Dark Lord who would do worse to me than anything my father thought up.

I stared into the cold eyes of my father as he raised his hand and back-handed me swiftly. The force of the blow caused me to stagger a bit, but I held my head up high. I wouldn't show weakness, even with the pain of the blow still fresh on my already abused cheek and metallic taste of blood in my mouth. When he was done, he retreated to the Dark Lord's side.

I stayed where I was, only slowly bringing my face forward and looking down at the ground in what I felt disgrace – but the Dark Lord felt it was obedience. "Draco, look up." His hissing voice was full of amusement now, forcing me to suppress a shiver. I obeyed easily, looking up at his frightening features. As I watched, Voldemort stood in all his glory – robes flaring around him menacingly as if a breeze had magically made its way into the room. I managed to keep my shoulders straight and taunt as he walked closer to me. The reek of death was on him, as well as the sickeningly sweet scent of decay. I forced myself not to wrinkle my nose in disgust as he leaned closer to me.

I forced myself not to shiver as his skeleton-like fingers brushed my gelled-back hair as he pushed my hood back. His glowing red eyes ablaze as he looked over my face approvingly, running a cold as death finger over my jaw line. I was proud of myself as I suppressed all but a small flinch. His skin stretched a bit more as he smiled once again. "Now Draco," His hissing voice was now more like a purr. I was standing straight at this point, struggling to hold back my terror at the noise. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

I blinked up at him once more at the odd question, but I managed to put together an answer with a proud voice. "I see Draco Lucius(1) Malfoy. Proud Heir of the Malfoy Lineage and Death Eater. Faithful follower of the most powerful wizard in the world." I thought it sounded rather good. He, however, did not.

His smile pulled down again and Voldemort's hand was soon replacing the same spot my father's hand had slapped. My head whipped to the side by the force of the blow, moving my gaze right into Voldemort's glowing eyes. "That isn't what I was talking about." He hissed out in anger.

"I'm afraid I misunderstood the question then, my Lord. I am sorry." I managed to utter with as much disgrace as I could gather. Which was, unfortunately, a lot. After years of being beaten and raped by my father and Death Eaters alike, being nothing but a trophy whose school marks were never good enough, I knew quite a bit about shamed.

He smirked, a grotesque display. "What do you look like when you look in the mirror?"

I was still trying to understand what the man was talking about. Slowly, I understood. "I see a young man with blonde hair, often mistaken for a male veela." I mentioned that with a faint snarl. "I am strong and the seeker of the Slytherin house." I mentioned the last part with pride.

He laughed at me, a dry, hollow sound that sent shivers to the core of my being. "Yes. You're young, strong, and beautiful. And powerful. I can feel the power in your veins, even if you cannot. A beautiful strong, young, powerful body -- perfect for a powerful wizard, don't you agree?"

'_Where the hell is he going with this?_' I thought a bit desperately. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I do agree."

He grinned wider, causing skin to clench even tighter, almost completely showing his bones beneath. "Wonderful." He gave my injuried cheek a delicate caress before turning on his heels and heading for his throne, his hem of his robes flaring behind him as he did so. "Your body will be the one I will be using before I attack in public again."

"WHAT!" I merely thought that, but apparently the thought was too violate to keep in my mind. I managed to cover as he turned to glare at me. "What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I cannot use this body anymore, Draco. It is old and decayed. It will take too long for me to recover from spells when I finish my purification of the wizarding world. But your body, young Malfoy, is perfect. You are young, and will recover quickly. Strong, to aid me in my mission. Beautiful, to bedazzle the enemies. And powerful. Oh yes, my young Malfoy, you are powerful. I can make great use of that power when it is my own." His sneer turned into a smile as he spoke to me, as if speaking to a child.

I cast a quick glance towards my father, who seemed to have a mixed look of pride and annoyance. I looked over to Snape, and found a very well concealed look of pure horror in his eyes. I shook my head slowly. "But, my Lord…"

"Are you daring to contradict me, child?" He turned his gaze quickly towards me and glared down at me in a manner I knew too well from my first arrival to the Malfoy Manor that fateful day.

I shook my head swiftly. "No, my Lord…"

Once again, I was cut off by the first punishment he cast. "_CRUCIO_!" The pain was a tangible thing as it burned its way through my veins. I couldn't keep up the Malfoy mask any longer as I fell to my knees and began to writhe in pain. I couldn't hear anything except my own heartbeat in my head – my body felt like it was splitting apart at the same beat. It felt like forever, before the curse was called off, leaving me panting on the floor like common trash. As I drew breath, I felt the air tearing at my now raw throat. I didn't know I had been screaming. I looked up at Voldemort through the fluffy white sbangs that hung in front of my eyes.

The Dark Lord was grinning happily at me. "I hope you find yourself more agreeable. I'd hate to do more harm to befall that beautiful body of yours."

My stomach turned at that thought. This was impossible. "My Lord … what will happen to me?" I tried to get it out without my voice trembling lightly, but I couldn't.

He grinned wider. "What greater reward for failing to kill the muggle-loving Dumbledore than sacrificing yourself to the most powerful wizard in the world?"

I choked on my own gasp at that. '_I'd cease to exist? No! I can't die! Not like this_.' I slowly forced myself to stand. I narrowed my eyes and looked boldly into Voldemort's glowing red orbs. "No. I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice, young Malfoy. It has already been arranged." Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you agreed with me. You did before, of course."

I snarled, bringing myself up to my full height. I think I heard the wind against my temper as it flew out the window. "Of COURSE I won't! I refuse to sacrifice my **body** to you!" I reached my hand instinctively for my wand, but my hand only grasped thin air. Bullocks.

Voldemort sneered down at me from his perch on the thrown pedestal. "It seems that young Malfoy is throwing a tantrum. Please escort him to the dungeons and help him wind down."

My eyes widened as I watched the very eager grins of Death Eaters as they closed in around me. "No!" I struggled against their bonds, refusing to let them take me down to show me their brand of justice.

"_Stupefy_!" I heard one of them shout out and was too slow to stop the spell. My aching body immediately froze and fell towards the ground, but I was caught by hands of my godfather. I couldn't believe he'd be there to help, but of course it made sense! He didn't care about me, he had only helped me to help the Dark Lord! I felt anger course through my veins, but I was useless to do anything else. Snape picked up my body and escorted me down into the dudgeons. I was so elegantly tossed onto the ground before the spell was called off.

I quickly rolled onto the side and moved to push myself up, but a boot to the center of my back shoved me back down with a whimper. I still hadn't been able to recover what happened – yesterday? The day before? – previously. The Death Eater I didn't know leaned down further, sending more weight on my back and pain through my body. "I think junior here does … need some pusuasion." He ground his heel in my back, forcing a whimper to come from my throat. "Griger!(2) Grab the irons!" He shouted to another Death Eater I didn't know. I wondered briefly if they were new followers or not, but my thought was interrupted as my thin wrists were grabbed by rough hands and forced into shackles.

My eyes went wide in surprise and I started to struggle. "_Crucio._" The pain ripped through my body once more and I fell writhing in agony on the ground. The wound on my side fell just right on the stone and began to bleed – I could feel the blood oozing onto my shirt and making the fabric stiff. When the curse was called off, I managed to get a breath down through my raw throat before I was attacked by another Crucio curse. After having this curse thrown at me over the years for so long, I'm half-surprised that I haven't built up an immunity to it.

Once the string of Crucio curses ended, I lay there gasping for breath and aching in agony. I couldn't think of a single part of me that didn't ache. I didn't enjoy that feeling; I don't like pain. Yet, I feel I'm a masochist. I couldn't resist dragging my head up to look at my tormentors and give them the Draco Malfoy smirk. "Is that…the best…you can…do? So … Original…" My voice was hoarse from screaming, but I managed to put as much mock into it as I could.

That set them in a right rage. The one named Griger grabbed me by the irons he cuffed my wrists into and looped them into the hook in the ceiling. I was dangling there by my arms alone, my feet barely touch the ground. I grimaced as the blood flowed down my arms. '_Idiot_!' I berated myself silently.

Griger grinned over to another of the men in the robes. "It does seem, Beltia(2), that the boy prefers other methods, don't you think?"

Beltia grinned back; I could see the sadistic pleasure in his gaze from the darkness of his hood. "I do agree." He nodded to someone behind me. I was about to turn around, before the first whip lash fell on my back. I screamed in surprise, but bit my lip for the remaining session. I wouldn't let them hear me scream.

Through my daze of pain, I heard Snape's smooth voice snap something out to the fellow Death Eaters. I think he asked them to drop me, because the next thing I knew I was a bleeding pile on the floor. I didn't even have the strength to stand. I felt someone kneel behind me and place their hand on my bleeding wounds. I cried out in pain at the burning sensation – they put something on it! Dammit, it hurt! I squeezed my eyes in pain, before I heard Snape's voice whisper for only me to hear in my ear. "This stings, yes. It will fade. Apparate to Kings Cross Station. You will be safe there."

I blinked, turning to ask him a question, but I met only his glare. I scowled as I debated his words. He was helping me? But ... that didn't make any sense. As I thought about this,he gestured towards my chains. "Someone release him. What fun is binding up a pathetic boy?"

The manacles around my wrist were released, causing a hiss of pain to escape me from the fresh air on the bleeding wrists. '_What a Malfoy I make_,' I thought. '_All bloody and bruised no one would be able to recognize me_.'

My thoughts were halted as Snape leaned over me, his face contorted in an expression I know of contained amusement. When he dragged me to my feet by my wounded wrists, he slipped something familiar in my hand. I widened my eyes and looked at him in shock. He barely shook his head, not even allowing a lock of his greasy hair to move. He was telling me not to show it. I turned my look of shock into fear – I was a good actor after all. He moved away from me and pulled out his wand, pointing it at me with a practiced glare, before nodding a barely perceivable nod to me as he glared.

I got the signal in his eyes. '_Use it, Malfoy. I didn't give it to you without reason. Get out of here._' He had to be saying that. With a grin, I pointed the wand at Snape and called out a harmless spell. "_Stupefy_!" I swear I saw him smirk before his face went blank and he fell backwards.

The Death Eaters were in an uproar. I dodged many of the spells aimed at me, amused beyond belief one of them tried to use the killing curse on me. I managed to hit them with harmless spells, but they were getting closer to me. I saw the corner of the dungeon growing closer and closer to me. I hissed in pain as my back hit the wall, the moist noise meaning I was leaving blood on the wall. Good riddens. I wouldn't dare use the Cruciatus Curse at a time like this. I'd get about a million curses of the same thrown back at me. I wanted to scare them. I wanted to make them **scream** and bleed. A malicious grin pulled back my split lip as I recalled safely the only spell that could cause such destruction without being an Unforgivable. "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

The blood spurted out of the Death Eater's chest as he staggered backwards into their midst. The other Death Eater's backed away from him in surprise and fear. '_Thanks Potter._' I pointed my wand at Snape and softly ordered the Stupefy Curse to lift. When he stood, he arched a brow down at the Death Eater I just cursed. Again, I swore I saw him smirk, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't staying long enough to find out. I closed my eyes, remembering the dungeon would allow me to do what I wanted to. I concentrated on where I wanted to go – a safe place where no one would be able to find me, as Snape suggested.Though in my battered state, I should seek help. I wouldn't even allow the words to murmur through my lips as I spoke my destination. 'Kings Cross Station.' With a resounding** CRACK**, I disapparated to my destination of choice – leaving the Malfoy Manor, my father, and Lord Voldemort behind me for the time being.

* * *

**A/N:** I've noticed something. The more chapters I post, the more each chapter grows. This one was by far the longest. Yeesh. Oh well! I can't guarantee the trend will continue, but oh well! I hoped you enjoy it! I hope I didn't go to fast in it, and this isn't all for Draco Torture. It isn't Angst/Drama for nothing. Heehee. Feel free to Review, yes? Reviews are what authors live on. :D 

**NEWS!** The next chapter will be posted by tomorrow or Saturday. I make that my deadline. No later than Saturday will you have Chapter 4 and it will also involve Harry.

(1) I don't know Draco's real middle name, but given the pride of his family, I thought it'd be his father's first name.

(2) These are names of Death Eaters I just made up. I needed tormentors. You can pay attention to their names now if you'd like, or you can forget them. Up to your mind. :)


	4. Muggles and Rescue!

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is where Harry finally makes his appearance! Yay! Semi-dramatic chapter, I warn you. No slashly-ness just yet. That may take another couple chapters for the 'good stuff' to kick in. : I need to build up!

* * *

**Reviews:  
**Lady-Halina-Malfoy – Thank you for your review! I'm glad you did give my fanfiction a shot, even though there was the slash warning. I'm really glad you've enjoyed it, as well! I just added some random death eaters in the previous chapter because I wanted mindless grunts, really. I didn't want to sully some of the known death eater's personality with random torture. For this fic, anyway. :)  
Kat – I wouldn't be surprised about the Snape thing, either. I just can't wait to know about it! The books never said it was true, but they never denied it either. And Harry will be in this chapter. Not to fret!  
Dieu Anonyme – Yup! This chapter is where Harry makes his dramatic entrance.. :D And that's true, it does seem a little 'classic' .. but I couldn't resist. YAY! It makes be very happy that my descriptions are on your exceptions list!  
Lone Wolf55 - :) I'm working on a new story, actually, aside from this one. And I'll really need some help, if you don't mind. Do you mind if I send you an email with the plot to see if you'd be interested in beta-ing? It'll be 3rd person P.O.V. and I'm not as good at that as I am at first person P.O.V. :;;  
Spork Princess – I feel that Snape's not really on anyone's side but his own, personally. Like Draco :D And of course, the Unbreakable Vow probably has something to do with the fact Snape helped … but then again, I did make him Draco's godfather. .. maybe there is a heart under the greasy hair? Heehe.

* * *

I landed ungracefully on my knees upon apparating at Kings Cross Station. Dots flared across my vision at my forceful landing. The sound of blood dripping from my many wounds echoing through the cold night with a sickening _plop- plop- plop_. The sound sickened me to no end. Well, maybe the feeling I was about to pass out and the pain was a little worse. 

I looked up, able to see my surroundings now. I was kneeling on the cold concrete just outside Kings Cross Station in the darkness. I somehow managed to apparate outside, instead of inside, which is what I wanted to do in the first place. Some of the outside lights were on, apparently for safety purposes. I didn't care as long as they would let me see what was going on around me and light my way.

Now that I was here, I had no idea where I was supposed to go. Snape told me to apparate here, that it would be safe. But it was deserted; I couldn't see a single person milling around. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; it was practically the middle of the night. I didn't know much about muggle schedules, but I don't think they hang around public places after they've closed down. As much as I hate to admit it, muggles were rather similar to us in the wizarding world. From what I knew about muggles, they still had social structures, moral rules, and the like. We wizards and witches, however, were just better. I was raised to believe this, and it still half-way stuck with me.

I pushed myself shakily to my feet, staggering into the outer wall of the station. I gasped loudly, not expecting such pain to flow through my veins once out of the Malfoy Manor. I was in bad shape, and there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed softly and put the wand carefully in my robes. I may not have a wand holder, but that was no reason for me to be out in the Muggle World with my wand out for all to see. I smiled softly as I reached in my robes and gently caressed the smooth, black handle of my wand. I had been deprived of my wand for far too long.

My wand was special, according to what I was told even when I bought it. There wasn't one type of wood, but two. The handle was made of ebony, a sleek, beautiful wood. Perfect for magical conduct, so I was told. The tip of the wand was slender Alder – one of the only alder wands in Ollivander's shop. It was a rare wood to make wands out of, apparently, though I don't understand why. Weaving in its core was a dragon heartstring. I wasn't too surprised with this choice, but it still had me balking at how common it seemed. (1)

My smile faded a little bit as I took my hand away from my wand. The memories of my first experience with my wand brought me back to the situation at hand and how it'd never get back to the way things were with crushing reality. I sighed softly, lifting my head up to look at the scenery once again. There was no one around, so no one to help me. '_Get used to it, Draco. That's the way it'll be. Now stop moping around and get going_.' I scolded myself.

I pushed myself off the wall with a grunt and wrapped my arms around my ribs. They'd suffered a bit of a beating the night before, and without anyone to notice, I let myself attempt to help my injuries. My gaze fell down to the ground before my feet, making sure I put one in front of the other in a decent form. This job was made easy with the streetlight lamps illuminating my way. I wasn't aware of where I was walking until I heard a loud shout. " 'EY! Blondie!"

I stopped, blinking. What? Who on earth was that? My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes as menacingly as I could. "Are you talking to me?" My voice could barely carry the menace in the words.

Two men were approaching me, slightly thinner than Crabbe and Goyle, but with the same glowering disposition they held when being my bodyguards. I growled low as they walked closer. I tried to step back, but found a wall behind me, blocking my attempts at escape. I gasped loudly, biting my lower lip to stifle the cry of pain from coming out. I held my head up high, ignoring the blood running down the side of my face and on my lips. The taller one spoke as he came forward, smirking maliciously. "Well well well, what have we 'ere? Someone who doesn't seem t' know where 'e is."

I frowned darkly, but kept my mouth shut, gripping my wand tightly beneath my robe sleeve. The shorter one looked me over, his smirk echoing that of his friend. "N' what do ya think he's wearing? Looks like a dress, me thinks. Whaddya think?" He nudged his friend.

The taller shrugged, scowling lightly. "I dunno. 'ow much money d'ya think 'e 'as?"

I couldn't help but scowl now. They were after money? Why didn't they just go to the muggle back of theirs and get some? Or get a job, like working peasants do? I couldn't think of anything else before the shorter one had his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the wall. I grimaced, but just stared daggers up into his brown eyes. "Looks like he's a pretty young thing, eh? Ya think we should have some fun with him first?"

I stiffened. I think I knew where this was heading. Before the taller man got a time to respond, I spat in the brown-eyed man's face. "I don't have any money. Now let me GO!" I managed to tear through my raw throat in a forceful cry as I started struggling against his grip, ignoring the injures I had already sustained.

"Heh, feisty one, ain't 'e?" The taller man commented as he walked closer to his friend, who was growling low as my spit dripped down his features. "Let's see what we can do 'bout that, 'eh?" The two grinned at each other, before reaching for my robe's clasp.

I yelped in surprise, before I began to struggle again. Unfortunately, all I got was a punch in the stomach for my efforts. I doubled over, coughing and struggling to catch my breath, as I felt them start to rip at my clothing. One of them straightened me up and pinned me bodily against the wall as I was still in a daze of pain from the blow. I began to struggle against their hands and blows, blood making its way down my skin from new and old wounds surfacing. I screamed as loud as I could as one of their cold hands found their way onto my whipped back. "Let me GO! NOW! Get AWAY!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I let out another scream, feeling a horrible feeling come from my chest. I heard a few cackles break their way out of my body. '_Shit! Not my magic!_' I tried to keep the sparks in, but the damage was done. "What the hell!" I heard one of them scream. (2)

"HEY! Get away from him!" A new voice broke through my haze. I blinked, staring up at the figure at the end of the hallway. The newest entry came closer to the fray, seeming to loom tall and menacing over the other two men. I was released from the grip of the men, effectively sending me to the ground with a loud groan.

I heard the voices bickering, and I swore I recognized one of them. I couldn't really make sense of what was happening around me. My body was slowly growing colder each second. I looked down at my hands and found them trembling, but I couldn't feel them. '_I think this is what was called Shock_.' I thought miserably to myself. I heard two sets of feet running away, seeming to run over each other as they did so. I hope they died. Bastards. I gritted my teeth, before I heard softer footsteps walk closer to me.

I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to see my savior. God, this was embarrassing. A Malfoy needing to be saved from muggles? A disgrace. Oh, wait, my savior was talking. "…shouldn't be walking around here at night. It's not safe. Are you all right?" The male voice was asking with concern. I knew that voice. I concentrated for a moment, before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I flinched back, before I managed to summon enough courage to look up at the one who saved me for no reason.

"…Potter?" I weakly gasped out; I didn't have the strength to actually talk. My eyes stayed wide as I watched the green-eyed boy's eyes widen in shock as well. He covered it, however, and just nodded grimly, that jet black hair messily falling in his features again. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at my own predicament, the laugh causing me to cough up some more blood in process. Of course! I escape the Death Eaters to fall into the clutches of Harry-Bloody-Potter after being saved from muggles!

I felt hands hesitantly touch my shoulders again, the pain coursing through me even from the simple touch. A hoarse scream came to my lips as I struggled to back away. Cursed weakness, I couldn't move far. I was stranded there with my school arch enemy. The pain clouded my vision, forcing black spots to slowly eat away the outer edges of my vision. No … I couldn't go back to them! I couldn't be discovered! With the last ounce of my strength, I looked into those hardened emerald eyes and forced a crack whisper past my lips. "…Help …. me…"

I didn't get to see his response as the darkness consumed me and I let me body descend in the sweet release of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry about the lateness and the lack of length. (pout) I'm too caught up in the next chapter. :D I have it half-done already. I also seem to be evil, ending at very evil points. Hope you don't mind. ; The next chapter will have more Harry/Draco interaction … sorry, not **that** kind of interaction. Heehee. Draco's not well…yet. And reviews are making me so happy! (Squeals in joy) 

(1) Explanation about Draco's Wand: I did some searching on wands, and couldn't find out what kind Draco had. So, I decided to research the idea of wood having properties and whatnot and this is why I decided these things.

Ebony: From what I see in pictures n' movies, it does seem that Draco's wand handle is dark black, and I think ebony wood would be best. :D According to Bard Woodscraft (I can't get the link to work on here for some reason, but email me and I can give you the link), Ebony is good to "_banish, dissolve, disapparate or cast off evil or outworn influences_". Ebony is also said to have strong presence and energy, and not for the faint of heart. Of course, Draco is no faint of heart. :D

Alder: Also according to Bard Woodscraft, Alder is said to have "_protection against drowning and death; death curses and shielding against them; shielding against all ill-omens and destructive emotions; cultivation of the vision of inner and outer worlds; bridging of the above and below; preparation for conflict; shielding against unwanted intrusions from beyond."_ Which is what Draco needs, I think.

Dragon Heartstring: I happen to think this choice is obvious. :) Though, I did contemplate veela hair for this fiction, since I knew there would definitely not be unicorn hair in Draco's wand. Heehee.

(2) I'm not sure what happens when magic goes out of control, but I'm pretty sure there's some sparking around the body. I thought this type of situation might have some effect on him. Heehee.


	5. Concerned Emerald Eyes

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is where Harry finally makes his appearance! Yay! Semi-dramatic chapter, I warn you. No slashly-ness just yet. That may take another couple chapters for the 'good stuff' to kick in. : I need to build up!

* * *

**Reviews:  
**Lone Wolf55 – I'm updating quickly. This chapter will have far more Harry/Draco interaction, which I said in my notes for the last chapter. :D I'll send you an email with my ideas. I have a few that are going to 3rd person, but I don't want to have you beta something you wouldn't want to read.  
princess kyra – Not to worry! Here is the next chapter for you to see what's happening! Thank you for your review!  
Shadow DarknessDragon – Well, now we're going out of the physical torturing of Draco for now and into the angsty goodness that results! I definitely plan on keeping up this story. Thank you for your review!  
JadeLilyMalfoy – I don't know if you'd believe it from this story, but Draco is indeed my favorite character. I never usually seem to like the 'hero', anyway. Heehee. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
mintapotter – Thank you for your review:D I love trying to get into Draco's head and see what he's thinking. Heehee. And yup! You'll get to see a little more about what Harry's thinking, mostly due to Draco prying.  
pixiedora – Thank you for your review! New people! And thank you about the name:D Here's the new chapter! Yay!

* * *

_I was running, struggling to get away from what I knew was behind me. I felt the icy grip of panic tightening around my chest, making it hard to breathe. My legs were aching, but I couldn't stop. Dry, heated breath ghosted over the back of my neck as I seemed to run in circles. A hissing laugh echoed in my ears as I paused to catch my breath. _

"_You've nowhere to run, young Malfoy …I will always be able to find you…" Voldemort's voice hissed in my ear._

_I cried out loud as pain flared in my left forearm, from HIS mark. I gripped the burning limb and grimaced. "No … No…" I repeated the word like a mantra, soon having enough adrenaline to push myself off the wall and take off. _

_Another laughter came to my ears, seeming to stem from right behind me. My father's voice. "Son, you're being a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You'll need to be punished for this insolence…"_

_I shook my head, not caring if my head ached or my platinum blonde hair fell about my features. "Leave me alone!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Draco…" My name was hissed out from the figure right before me. I couldn't stop myself and plowed right into the dark form. Skeleton-like fingers gripped my biceps and held on. My eyes widened and I looked up into glowing red eyes. "You're mine."_

_I shook my head again. "NO! I 'm not!"_

_Voldemort chuckled softly from the depths of his robe. "You will be one with me, young Malfoy. I may not kill your spirit…" He grinned; I cringed seeing the sickening whites of his teeth. "Hold still, boy, this won't hurt too much."_

_His dark hood descended slowly towards my face, so I was staring directly into those glowing pools of blood-red. His eyes filled my vision more and more…his fingers tightened their grip on my shoulders and the pain blossomed in my chest…I screamed._

_----------------------_

I shot straight up off the bed; the scream dying on my lips. The pain gripped my chest with such force I flopped back onto the bed unwillingly. My eyes squeezed tightly and reflexive tears of pain dampened the dark lashes. I couldn't help but smile faintly at the soft cushions beneath my head and the gentle springs of the bed's mattress cocooning my body. I blinked. '_Wait, this isn't home. I ran away from there. Where am I!_'

"Welcome back." A masculine voice came from my right. I snapped my head over in the direction of the voice, causing pain to resonant through my head again. I gasped softly, before I let my eyes close again. After a few deep breaths, the pain stabbing in my skull became a dull throb. I opened my eyes once again, blinking away the blurriness and finally focused on the man now sitting beside my bed. His green eyes looked annoyed, but I could see worry creeping its way into them.

I didn't like the worry in his eyes; it looked too much like pity. I hate pity. I tried to sneer at him, he should be used to that expression after all, but my lips were too sore to do it. I just let off a soft sigh and looked up at him with a weak glare. It was the best I could do given my certain lack of strength. "Back from … where?" My words sounded like they were being forced out, which they were, with a soft and scratching texture. Very un-Malfoy like, in my opinion.

Harry blinked, before he frowned slightly. "It's just an expression, Malfoy. No need to take it so .. literally."

"..Oh." The small sound that came from my lips sounded like a pathetic form of reply. I turned my eyes from Harry's. I tried to think of something more scathing to add to the reply, but I couldn't think of anything. I settled for biting my abused lower lip.

Harry frowned again. "Stop doing that, Malfoy. It'll make you bleed more." There was scolding in his voice, but it didn't stop me from doing it. The taste of metallic blood in my mouth surprised me, even though I knew it would happen. Harry had the audacity to chuckle softly. "I told you."

I scowled at him, but still refused to look at him. I turned my gaze to look around the room. It most definitely wasn't my house – and Harry was here – but I still couldn't figure out exactly where I was. Or what happened, really. It was a little blurry. Without turning to look at Harry, I started my obvious questions. "Where am I? Better yet – what happened?" My voice still sounded horribly weak to my ears, but Harry could hear it just fine.

"You're in my house. I was taking a walk and heard someone being threatened in … disgusting ways. I stepped in to help, nothing more, really. I didn't know it was you, though. That was a wonderful surprise." His voice fell to a deadpan tone at the last sentence, but I chose to ignore it and make jabs at him.

"You finally realized h-how wonderful I am." I smirk, forcing my cracked lips back. "About time, eh?"

He growled low, a sound I didn't find particularly unpleasant, and shook his head. His voice lowered to a more threatening tone as he talked to me. "Listen, Malfoy. I didn't really mean to save your life. If I knew it was you out there, I'd have let them have their way with you. I brought you to my house after you passed out because I didn't want to have leaving you unconscious in a bad area on my conscience. You're wand isn't even in this room, so don't even try to hex me." I frowned lightly; he noticed my hand idly sneaking into my sleeve. "I haven't even attempted to heal anything on you yet, as you've noticed…"

"I have…" I growled out lowly. My ribs ached even more after I awoke than when I was being attacked by those muggles.

"…As I was saying." He narrowed those emerald eyes at me. "…I haven't tried to heal you yet because I wanted you to tell me something."

"Oh? Like h-how I manage to stay s-so perfect?" I arched a slender brow, forcing bleeding lips back into a smirk.

He glared at me again, and I couldn't help but enjoy these glares. They were relatively new on him and, though I had received my set of glares to last a lifetime, I couldn't help but think they looked stunning. I had always thought his glares were stunning, but that was back at school. There was just something about his emerald eyes that make it look wonderful. "No, Malfoy." He shook his head. "It's been two years since you were last seen in Hogwarts, where the hell have you been? I've even seen Snape more often than you …"

My eyes widened and I stopped listening after that. Two years? I've been stranded in that dudgeon and not seen the world for two years!

"Oi, Malfoy! You listening?" I blinked, my attention focusing on the fingers that were snapping in front of my eyes. I turned to look back up at him, the shock still in my system. Quickly, I managed to cover it up and go back to the normal coldness. "…Did you even hear a word I said?"

I nodded curtly. "It's been two years since I've been seen and you've seen Snape more than me." I smirked coldly as I looked at him. "..Anything else?"

"…Yes, but anyway. You haven't answered my questions…"

I snorted, wincing softly. I shook my head. "I don't have to, Potter. All I have to do i-is stay a-alive." I coughed softly; my throat was getting so dry. "N-now …. I need you he-help…"

"And why should I help you?" Harry snapped out, his temper flaring at my attitude. "Why should I help you when you've never once helped me? When, for the 6 years of Hogwarts, you were nothing but cruel and viscous to me? When you willingly became a Death Eater at 16! I only saved you because I didn't know it was you. Had I known it was you, I might have reconsidered."

"An eye for an eye and the world … goes blind, Potter." I weakly coughed out. Merlin, I hated how weak I was. This entire conversation was draining me more than I thought. And in the presence of my old enemy, who had saved me, and I needed help from. This sucked.

He blinked owlishly at me through his glasses, a growl of frustration resounding as he shook his head. "I don't understand!"

I couldn't resist a smirk. He didn't need to understand, though I'm surprised he didn't know the saying. It's an old muggle saying I heard once before, and it stuck in my mind. It was perfect. "You do-don't have to … Potter." Damn, my chest was tightening again. I grimaced as my throat burned from forcing those words out. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the reflexive tears of pain soak my eyelashes once again. I painfully raised my hands to my lips and let the cough wracked through my body that had been threatening to go for a while. I could feel liquid flecking on my lower lip. I didn't even want to think about what that was.

After what seemed like forever, a soft hand held my aching head up and a brim of a cup was brought to my lips. I forced my eyes open; looking through the blurry veil up at Potter's hesitantly concerned eyes. "Here, drink this." He held my head to tip back a little and gently poured some water past my cracked lips.

I swallowed the soothing liquid slowly, letting it glide down and ease the burn from my throat. I almost smiled at the pleasant sensation. Once I drank all I felt I could get down, I weakly raised my hand to lay on Harry's arm. "E – Enough." I winced a little, my voice wasn't as scratchy as before, but it was definitely weaker.

Harry took the water away and set it down on the bed beside me. He frowned lightly at me. "Why should I help you?" His voice this time was softer and less angry than before.

I shut my eyes again, painfully raising my hand to lightly pinch the bridge of my nose. Even though it pained me to do it, it was a comforting position. It helped me get my thoughts in order when they were spiraling like a tornado. "…Because, Potter, I a-asked for it." I didn't need to open my eyes to see his annoyed look. Didn't he understand that when a Malfoy asked for help it was serious? Didn't he understand we were having the first ever nearly decent conversation?

He sighed. "Why do you need my help?"

Ah, smart boy. He decided to switch his tactics. I shifted my weight on the mattress, barely suppressing a groan of pain that went through my lips. I heard him make a soft noise in sympathy, but he didn't move. "…My pride isn't w-worth as much as my l-life." I opened my eyes this time, turning to look at him with weary silver orbs. "….P-please."

Harry seemed taken aback by the pleading in my soft voice. He seemed to recover swiftly enough. "Will you stop speaking in riddles, Malfoy? I'm not a Ravenclaw…"

I chuckled at the slip, turning the laughter into another coughing fit. My body strained against the movements, liquid again ghosting over my lips. I felt Harry help me again, lifting my head up and allowing more water to slip down my throat. Merlin did that feel wonderful. When I opened my eyes again, I found them staring into concerned emeralds. "Potter, I swear I will explain --- things --- when I am able. Right now isn't t-the time to ask me things…" I knew he could see my current state.

I could tell by the sound of his voice he was annoyed, but he'd accept it. His concern was winning out over his hatred. "All right. You have to explain everything, okay? I don't want you skimping out on the details." He tried to keep a stern tone to his voice, but I couldn't help but smirk at it.

"P-promise." I pulled my cracked lips back into a smile as I looked at him. My smile, I've been told, is contagious. And it seemed to be the case with Potter. He hesitantly broke out into a smile as well.

Harry nodded. "Good. Okay … um … I'm expecting guests over tonight, and I can't say this will go over well with them."

He sounded so nervous to say that. I smirked as much as I could. "You mean to say they'd hate my guts? No need to sugar coat it, Potter."

He blushed faintly, before giving me a small grin I didn't appreciate. It was almost devious, but too kind-hearted to be too bad. "That's about it." He reached over to get a glass from the nightstand beside my head. I blinked at him in confusion, and he just shrugged as he looked pointedly at my throat. He helped me pick up my aching head and I swallowed the cool contents of the glass.

As soon as the liquid cooled in my stomach, I knew I had been duped. My eyes widened as my tongue licked my lips. I remembered the taste of the taste of this potion – I used it many more times than I care to admit. The sleeping drought. I looked at him in confusion. "Potter … ?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. But it'd really be best for you to get your rest right now."

I couldn't stave off the panic I felt. I knew the scenes that would be behind my eyelids, memories or predictions in the future. "No … Potter! …" Sleep beckoned me though I tried my best to deny it my presences. A loosing battle. "Damned …. Git…" I managed to mumble out before I was once again gently embraced by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Bwhaahaa! Well, this didn't turn out how I thought it would. But sometimes stories write themselves, you know? Oh well. I couldn't resist having the temperamental/sneaky Harry. It would seem to fit, I thought. Ah! But not to worry … soon, yes, soon my lovely reviewers, he will be more involved in the story! Oh yes. Just wait until Draco wakes up … I doubt our lovely little dragon will appreciate the dup. (cackles)

Thank you all for over 1,000 page views:D (Happy dances) I'm so happy about that:D


	6. Attacks' and Conversations

**_After the End  
_**Blonde Dragon

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters used, nor the recap plot used in this first chapter. All are © of J.K.Rowling. It is by her grace fanfictions writers are allowed to write about her world and characters.  
**Author Notes:** This chapter is where Harry finally makes his appearance! Yay! Semi-dramatic chapter, I warn you. No slashly-ness just yet. That may take another couple chapters for the 'good stuff' to kick in. : I need to build up!  
**Reviews:  
**Dieu Anonyme – Yup! Sneaky Harry. Very Slytherin of him, no? Heehee. But yes, I was a little afraid of having Harry forgive him too fast. It's been 2 years (not to worry, I will definitely clear things up :D), but that doesn't mean Harry's forgotten! I still remember people who teased me in middle school, and I'm in college. Thank you for your review and dedication to reading my fic. o  
Lone Wolf55 – It'll be … interesting when Draco wakes up. Rest assured! Heehee. And thanks again for reviewing, future betaing, and being a loyal reader.  
Helloitsme-again – Well, not really that dense _this_ time around (Heehee). He's still holding a grudge against Draco for all the things he's done to him in the past. He'll clear his head up better in this chapter, no worries!  
Shadow DarknessDragon – Yup, they do! But, the best stories are the ones who can practically write themselves, I suppose. It makes it more interesting for both reader and writer. Thank you for your review:D  
Penn – Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you so much for your review!  
Morena Evensong – Harry hadn't seen the depths of Draco's injuries yet. He just knows they're not life threatening at the moment, so they're not worrisome yet. Thank you for your review:) More Harry in this chapter, naturally. He won't leave now that he's entered!  
Spork Princess – You know, reading your username makes me giggle everytime. I love sporks. :D Heehee, anyway, we should all huggle the Draco! He needs love too! Heehee, Highschool will be time consuming, but it'll be a new experience! Thank you so much for the heads up and also you dedication to this fic:D  
Pixiedora – I enjoyed the devious Harry! He was fun to write like that. And Draco will be taken care of, oh yes, in many ways over the course of this fic. Bwhahaaa. Thank you so much for your review!  
JackStar – I tried to connect it. Looks like I succeeded! Thank you for your review!  
Smokey2307 – Wow! You're review came at a time where I was kinda sulky and made my week! Thank you so much! And to be nice … I'm make sure I don't make this chapter a cliff-hanger. :D

* * *

I didn't dream that time. I knew this fact instantly as I felt awareness for my broken body come to the surface. I had been having nightmares or some form of dream since before I realized what they were, but I got the feeling of emptiness from my rest that could only result in a dreamless sleeping potion. I resisted the urge to smirk. '_That sneaky little bastard…'_

As I gradually let myself come into consciousness, I made sure to keep my eyes shut. I couldn't fully remember where I was, being unconscious when I was brought here and then too engrossed in a conversation with Potter (though I never thought I'd see that day) to pay attention to the room, and I didn't want anyone to know I was awake. I didn't feel any eyes on me or anyone else in the room, but the habit of making sure to be fully aware of the surroundings before opening my eyes was a survival tactic that had been engrained in me for the last 10 or so years.

I began to take a toll of my body's injuries, before I decided there were just too many to count. I frowned lightly at that realization, but I couldn't change that fact at the moment. I was still in the same bed I was in the last which, knowing Potter, was probably either his own bed or a lush guest room. The sheets tickled my skin and I wrinkled my nose at the touch. '_Probably Polyester…Merlin._' (1) I suppress an undignified shudder, before reminded myself that I couldn't be too picky.

I shifted on the bed, biting my abused lower lip in pain. So, the injuries were still there; he hadn't tried to heal me yet. But there was a strange pressure in certain wounds, and the pain had diminished. Now that I thought about it, I didn't feel the grit and dried blood over my body as I had before. I opened my eyes, thankful that the room was still dark, and took a peek under the covers.

White bandages covered my torso from my waist up to my armpits. My wrists were also bandaged; some kind of ointment was also over my wrists, if the cool feeling pressed on my raw flesh was an indication. Without needing to look any further, I knew the rest of my injuries were bandaged. When I wrinkled my nose, I could feel and hear bandages on my features crinkling unpleasantly. I smirked softly – Potter may not know any healing charms, but he did know how to deal with wounds. I was so thankful that my wounds weren't exposed and risking infection anymore that I let it slide that the muggle form of healing was what had accomplished this feat.

I slowly became aware of noises beyond the hallway once the initial shock and gratitude of my state was discovered. As I strained my hearing to listen to the noises, I instantly began to recognize voices. A deep, smooth baritone was speaking calmly – '_That would be Potter_,' my mind told me – before being interrupted by a louder voice of a higher pitch. I winced as that voice came to my ears. '_Weasel._' My mind supplied the information for me, even though I wasn't entirely sure. If the weasel was there, I could only assume the other of the Trio was there as well. I almost laughed as I heard her feminine voice moments later.

I heard footsteps slowly heading for the door, so I forced my body to relax and closed my eyes. I made sure that my face was towards the door and feigned sleep. I may not be able to see what was going on, but I could hear them better from this position and see their shapes. I wasn't going to be caught completely unaware by the bloody Golden Trio.

"…He asked for my help, Hermione! I didn't know what else to do!" Harry's voice came through clear as a bell. Apparently his hero-complex was in full swing when he was defending taking me in. He did a good job of not showing his worry to me, however. Bastard, I could use some pain-relieving potions right about now.

"Honestly, Harry, you're so compulsive! This is Draco Malfoy that you've taken into your home. Are you sure this is safe?" Hermione's voice came though as they stood outside the door. '_The voice of reason within the group,_' I thought with an internal smirk. '_Pity she isn't a pureblood._' From how close her voice was and the way the light from the hallway danced against my closed eyelids after she spoke, I knew she was the one opening the door.

"Draco Bloody Malfoy, mate! The one who nearly killed Dumbledore, remember? The slimy git probably got what he deserved! If he's not gone by the time I see him, I'll finish it for him!" The Weasel's voice grew louder as the door was opened. I managed to keep up my pretense of sleep, but not without a large amount of willpower.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermoine's voice scolded, reminding me freakishly of Professor McGonnell.

I heard the footsteps stop, so I assumed her scold scared him too. I felt an intense gaze on my broken body, and couldn't keep the pained expression off my bruised face at the thought of being in the same room with him in this weakened condition. It was pathetically embarrassing. Weasley scoffed. "Someone already got him anyway…" I commended myself as I restrained the smirk; he was trying to cover up for the fact he was shocked. I had heard the sharp little gasp when he finally saw me from the light in the hallway.

I heard their footsteps grow louder as they walked closer to the bed. I kept my act up rather well, using all my finite will to keep my eyes close and my features lax. I'd been sneering in the company of these three for so long that I found it hard to do anything else. The silence that overtook the trio as they finally were able to see the extent of my body was beginning to get unnerving. I couldn't stand having them look at me as if I were some sort of exhibit. I may be attractive, a fact that may have told me over the years, but I didn't like to be stared at so intensely.

Despite my try to pretend to be sleeping, I felt my brows knit together in distress, disturbing my peacefully sleeping face again. Wouldn't they stop looking at me? I could feel their eyes on me still and the intense stare was making me more nervous that I thought possible. I heard and felt two of the trio take steps back. I heard Granger's voice whisper. "Harry? I thought you gave him a dreamless sleep potion?"

Harry sighed softly. "I don't know what happened to him to wind him up in this situation," his voice was as soft as Granger's as he spoke to her. "But he still has nightmares on occasion even with the potion."

"Crinkey, mate…" The Weasel breathed out. Even now, I was able to get the Weasley to become speechless. Whether it be by words or, in this case, my very appearance.

I heard Harry's smile in his next whispered confession. "It's usually nothing serious. I just lay my hand on his head usually and he'll calm down. Sometimes he even calls for Narcissa…"

I heard Weasley snort at that comment and felt my features screw up even more. I soon felt a cool hand on my forehead and let my features relax. That did feel pretty comforting. I nuzzled into the pillow slightly and let out a soft sigh. Not wanting to disappoint the trio, or have them think I was awake (I really didn't feel like talking to them right now), I let my sigh form a word. "Mother…"

A soft giggle broke the silence. The hand on my forehead retreated, and I felt cheated for some reason. Granger's voice murmured out. "That's rather…sweet. Don't you think, Harry?"

"I never thought he'd be worried about her, but I'm not surprised. He was worried about his life and hers when I saw him on the tower…"

I nearly knitted my brows again. He was on the tower? But…I was pretty sure there was only Dumbledore and myself on that tower that night. I thought back to that horrible night – details, I must have missed something. I had had nightmares from that night for ages; it wasn't hard to recall the crisp details. There was Dumbledore before me, nothing was heard, so Potter must have been very quiet. There was no fabric – wait. The damned invisibility cloak! He must have been hiding under it for me not to have seen him. The same when he was listening in on my conversation in the compartment on Hogwarts Express earlier that school year. That must have been it, but he still should have left some evidence. '_Think, Draco, think you bloody git!_' The tower scenery was once again in my mind's eye, nothing seemed out of place. Wait! There was the broomstick. '_That's it_!' I yelled at myself. It was the broomstick that was his evidence. Why didn't I see that before?

I gasped as the revelation came to me. I opened my eyes before shutting them again at the dim light from the hallway sliding through the crack in the door. I blinked a few times and looked around the bedroom. The door was closed and there was no one in the room except for myself. I must have dozed off after I was soothed by Potter's hand.

That revelation in and of itself made my lip curl up into the familiar sneer it had taken back in Hogwarts. Potter's hand…had comforted me. It was almost sickening to think about. And the way he talked to Granger and Weasley about how I thought it was my mother in my sleep? It sounded too much like I'd done it before. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. If I was asleep, when would I know when I had done that before?

I was lost in my own brooding thoughts for a few moments. If it weren't for the creaking I heard outside the door, I might have gotten caught awake. Once again, I forced myself to relax. If someone came in, I wanted them to announce themselves to me before I would choose to 'wake up'. I was getting good at acting, but I knew that already. I've been acting most of my life anyway; it was second nature to me by now.

The creaking continued up to the door, but thankfully continued onwards. I sighed softly in relief. I relax in the polyester sheets as much as I could, before letting myself doze. I couldn't believe how tired I was. I suppose all the shock of running away from the hell I had been forced to live through and finding solace, even in the hands of bloody Potter, was too comforting. The fact I was very injured and still had the dreamless sleep potion in my system couldn't have helped much, either.

I dozed then for a little while, half-in and half-out of a healing sleep. I vaguely heard the creaking beyond the doorway again, but it didn't seem important enough to pull me fully into the land of consciousness. In fact, considering the fact I was dozing, I wasn't sure if the creak was real or a byproduct of my overactive imagination. I continued my doze, pleased that no nightmares came to light during this time, when a strange odor came to my nose. It was so different from what I'd smelt before. '_Just a dirty house elf coming in,_' I thought, pushing it out of my mind.

But that thought changed quickly. I heard something clicking along the floorboards, continuing at an increasing rate, before something large and furry landed on my abused stomach. My eyes flared open and I looked deep into the blue eyes of a furry animal. I screamed, before my vision turned black.

* * *

(**A/N:** You guys are so lucky I felt guilty about having another cliff hanger. )

* * *

When I came back around again, I was first aware that my ribs were not pleased in the least. I grunted softly as I shifted my weight around, raising a hand up to rest against them in an effort to alleviate the pain. As I began to take in the surroundings, I became aware distinctly of hot breath near my hand.

Wrinkling my nose, I started to flutter my eyes open. Even with my lids closed, I knew there were lights on in the room. I wasn't about to cause myself even more pain. I'm more of a sadist than a masochist, anyway.

"Welcome back." The familiar voice, and term, floated to my ears as I floated into the world of consciousness.

I let my lip lift in a sneer, but I didn't feel like keeping it up. I blinked several times to get rid of the blurriness my vision held, before looking over at Potter. "…Thought you could get rid of…" My high-and-mighty speech was interrupted by a coughing fit. Harry, once again, brought a cup of cool water to my lips. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, but he seemed to get the 'This-had-BETTER-be-just-water' glare and nodded with a small smile.

I slowly allowed the liquid into my mouth, testing it before deciding it was just water and I swallowed the mouthful. I swallowed a few more mouthfuls afterwards; the water felt even better flowing through my throat than before. Once the glass was empty, I laid back against the pillows with a small smile. I felt a little better. But that warmth on my hand didn't go away. "Potter…What is … by my hand?"

He blinked, before looking down, then smirking back up at me. "Why don't you have a look?"

I frowned darkly – that just didn't sound right. I looked down towards my hand only to stare into those baby blue eyes I had seen before. I screamed again and struggled back away from it. The furry creature stood up on its four legs and opened its muzzle at me, issuing out a soft bark. I blinked in confusion as it stared back at me, pink tongue dangling out from a row of dangerously sharp teeth. "P … Potter?" No, I didn't stutter. Malfoy's don't stutter.

Potter had the audacity to laugh at me. He lowered his hand and rubbed the top of the strange black and white furred creature's head. "This is Hunter. He was curious about what you were. I'm surprised he didn't bite your hand off."

I sneered, looking down at Hunter. "…What is he?" He didn't look all that familiar. He looked almost like a wolf, but he wasn't.

"He's a dog. Siberian husky, to be precise. His temper isn't the best, however. He generally hates everyone but me."

I frowned a little bit, even as I looked up at him. He seemed to be in a fair better mood this time around. Maybe those prats he calls 'friends' helped alleviate his bad mood. Better for me, anyway. "You bandaged me?" I decided to live up to my reputation – a Malfoy does not dance around the bush. We're blunt and to the point. And the possibility he had his hands on me in ways I didn't know of while not even conscious disturbed me.

Emerald eyes flashed darker in annoyance behind his glasses, before he nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I did. I didn't want you bleeding all over the comforters and all." He took a moment for his mood to readjust to the seriousness of the matter. "Malfoy, why were you out there?"

I frowned, looking away from those bright green eyes of his. "I escaped from Hell, Potter. I didn't think there could be worse things."

He frowned. "What are you talking about? For two years, Malfoy. This is probably some trick of Voldemort's - " I flinched at the name. " – to get to me. I wouldn't put it past him to put you in this state for that means -- "

I growled. Good Merlin was he ego-centric. "Merlin, Potter! Not everything in this world is about **you**, okay? I expected you to find me as much as you thought you'd find me! I'm not here to take you to V-Vo…HIM, okay!" I ended up screaming at him in the last part, emotions running high even through my rigid mask. The increasing volume of my voice caused the dog to start barking. Sensitive thing, I decided. I saw pink tint to Potter's cheeks and I knew his infamous temper was about to reign, like it had during fifth year. I sighed; my head was starting to pound. "Look, Potter, I don't want to talk about it right now."

He grumbled under his breath; I heard mentions of 'bloody git' in his rambles, much to my amusement. He walked over to a dresser I hadn't noticed on the other side of the room and pulled out a small vial, merely thrusting it in my direction without a word. I eyed it suspiciously, but it only made him become more insistent. I took it from him and made a big show of sniffing it. He rolled his eyes, and I drank it once deeming it worthy – and not another dreamless sleep potion. The pain in my head slowly dissipated and I barely suppressed a smile of pleasure.

Potter shook his head slowly, raising his hand to massage his temples. "You're nothing but a headache, Malfoy. The bathroom is over there - " He pointed off to the right. " – I'll be back up later to check on you." Without waiting for me to respond, he stood up and walked out the door. Hunter nuzzled my hand that lay at the end of the bed and gave it a slobber little lick before he padded off after him. The door closed with a definite click, and I heard the lock go.

I frowned darkly and put my hands behind my head as I leaned back against the pillows. _'…That could have gone better…'_

* * *

**A/N:** … I'm having a thought here. I'm only 6 chapters in to my first Harry Potter fic, but also my first story here on With all the loyal readers I'm receiving (go you guys!), I'm pondering if I should try to get ideas for fics individual readers would like me to write and reward them for their loyalties by dedicating a fic to them. And I do write other genres (or want to), but ideas are not all there. ;; Hmm…Thoughts, anyone? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about how late it is!

(1) I have nothing against polyester. However … being as Draco is used to, say, satin sheets and this is his P.O.V. … I couldn't help add this in.


End file.
